Roleplay:The New Organization Chapter 2: New Alliance
This is the Intelligence Technology Systems' main RP: The New Organization! This is the 2nd chapter of this RP. This is free-join. ENJOY! Coming up soon: The New Organization Chapter 3. Plot The ITS succeeded to defeat the two empires since the previous chapter. Then, a new organization named All Star Rebel Republic (A.S.R.R. for short) rose up to ally the ITS. Because of this, the Equera Empire & the EggPlankton Empire made an alliance. Suddenly, Dr. Eggman accidentally got transported to the Ancient Dimension because of the three planet alignment, thus making the magnetic force stronger. The three evil empires made their perfect alliance, & just in time, they were prepared to crush the two heroic organizations. Will they succeed on their evil scheme? Tune in. Characters 'Heroes' #Josh the Hedgehog (I'm the Being of the Wind!) #Alice the Cat (I'm the Being of the Wind!) #Jess the Hedgehog (I'm the Being of the Wind!) #The 4 Royal Knights (I'm the Being of the Wind!) #Rey the Hedgehog (I'm the Being of the Wind!) #Koji the Shock Fox-Bat (I'm the Being of the Wind!) #Raven the Flamehog (I'm the Being of the Wind!) #Jetris the Hedgehawk (I'm the Being of the Wind!) #Thomas the Echidna (I'm the Being of the Wind!) #Louie the Fox (I'm the Being of the Wind!) #Solar the Hedgehog (I'm the Being of the Wind!)) #Lunar the Hedgehog (I'm the Being of the Wind!)) #Jonathan the HedgeReploidfox (I'm the Being of the Wind!)) #Jack the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) #Patricia the Skunk (Spongebob100) #Assassin the Hedgehog (Assassin) #Yuki the Hedgecat (I'm the Being of the Wind!) #Metal Patricia (Spongebob100) #Jackbot Nega (Spongebob100) #Combot Nega (Spongebob100) #SPARKY (Spongebob100) #Trinitro "James" Stropher (JamesTechno998) #Richard the Canine (JamesTechno998) #Tina Melonote (JamesTechno998) #Golver the Mineralhog (I'm the Being of the Wind! (talk)) #Silvold the Mineralhog (I'm the Being of the Wind! (talk)) #Mizu the Marine Cat (I'm the Being of the Wind! (talk)) #Ubau the Insect Hedgehog (I'm the Being of the Wind! (talk)) #Gameru the HM Echidna (I'm the Being of the Wind! (talk)) #Kaze the Pantherus Lion (I'm the Being of the Wind! (talk)) #Chroma the Fox (CTF7241) #H.A.D.A.M (Hero Autonomous Digital Assault Microbe) 'Villains' #Dr. EggRey (I'm the Being of the Wind!) #Neo Rey the Dark Hedgehog (I'm the Being of the Wind!) #Skyflame the Hawk (I'm the Being of the Wind! (talk)) #Aeron the Hedgebat (I'm the Being of the Wind! (talk)) #Dr. EggPlankton (Spongebob100) #Jack-4 Commander (Spongebob100) #Layla the FoxSkunk (Spongebob100) #Kai the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) #Zane the Gorilla (Spongebob100) #Metal Jack (Spongebob100) #Redbot, Yellowbot, Greenbot & Bluebot (Spongebob100) #Metal Josh (I'm the Being of the Wind!) #Metal Rey (I'm the Being of the Wind!) #Doomsday "Neutro" Sparker (JamesTechno998) #Tensai the Shark (Spongebob100) #Fury the Tasmanian Devil (Spongebob100) #Clyde the Chameleon (Spongebob100) #Professor Vulcan the Vulture (Spongebob100) #Platinum the Mineralhog (I'm the Being of the Wind! (talk)) #E-Series2 (JamesTechno998) Knightmare Frames 'Hadron MK II' This big Knightmare Frame is the strongest Knightmare in the organization & is piloted by Josh the Hedgehog & Yuki the Hedgecat. This Knightmare is a bit larger than the Gawain. 'GENERAL CHARACTERISTICS' *'Crew: '''One *'Height:' 8.94 meters *'Weight:' 14.91 metric tons *'Power Source:' Yggdrasil Drive, Energy Filler, Luminous Hurricane Core 'DESIGN FEATURES' *Absolute Defense System *Harken Booster *'Druid System *Gefjun Disturber (used to perfect the Hadron Cannon or the Infinity Pulsar and also creates a stealth system in the process) *Integrated Air Glide System *Landspinner Propulsion System *Fortress Mode *Factsphere Sensor *Cockpit Ejection System *Radiant Wave Shielding *Time-Travel Booster Systems '''ARMAMENT *11x Shoulder-mounted Slash Harkens *2x Shoulder-mounted Hadron Cannons *1x Chest-mounted Super Electromagnetic Radiation Pulsar Cannon (a.k.a. Infinity Pulsar) (can be fired without the prism for a concentrated attack) (Secret weapon) *1x Medieval Blade (melee weapon) *1x back-mounted Chrono Boosters *10x knee-mounted & feet-mounted Atomic Missile Units *2x Shoulder-mounted Factspheres 'Astroton' This heavy-armored Knightmare is created by the ITS & Thomas the Echidna pilots it. It is also the second strongest Knightmare overall in ITS. 'Archibald' This sleek Knightmare is created by the ITS & the pilot is Solar the Hedgehog. 'Alasdair' This sleek Knightmare is created by the ITS & piloted by Lunar the Hedgehog. 'Dian Wei G2' This Big & Strong Knightmare is created by the ITS & is piloted by Jack the Hedgehog. It is the 2nd powerful Knightmare only in brute strength in ITS. 'GENERAL CHARACTERISTICS' *Crew: One *Height: 8.40 meters *Weight: 11.60 metric tons *Power Source: Yggdrasil Drive, Energy Filler 'DESIGN FEATURES' *Absolute Defense System *Harken Booster *Druid System *Gefjun Disturber *Landspinner Propulsion System *Integrated Float System *Factsphere Sensor *Cockpit Ejection System *Radiant Wave Shielding 'ARMAMENT' *1x Bull Axe (melee weapon) (Dian Wei's Dynasty Warriors Weapon) *12x Chest-mounted Slash Harkens *1x Wrist-mounted Radiation Wave Missile Unit *1x Torso-mounted Dynasty Cannon (Secret Weapon) "More Armament Coming Soon" Feel free to add your Knightmare! 'H.A.D.A.M' The first Moebius-created Knightmare Frame, being of equal power to Hadron MK II. The Knightmare Shell was created by Julian Kintobor, & it was Julian's final weapon against Scourge. H.A.D.A.M defeated Super Scourge after a long and savage battle, he is then sent to Ancient Dimension to aid the ITS, he has a cross-dimensional comlink with Kintobor. 'GENERAL CHARACTERISTICS' *Crew: x1 program x12 in passenger bay *Height: 8.10 meters *Weight: 10.60 metric tons *Power Source: Anarchy Beryl Core 'DESIGN FEATURES' *Chaos Energy Force Field Deployer *Anarchy Thrusters *Nanite System *Landspinner Propulsion System *Integrated Float System *Data Sphere *Distress Teleport *Radiant Wave Shielding *Ground Assault Mode 'ARMAMENT' *4x Solid Zarbonite Claws (melee weapon) *12x Chest-mounted Plasma Miniguns *1x Wrist-mounted Nanite Bomb Missiles *1x Anarchy Beryl Energy Multiplier (Secret Weapon) *???x ???-mounted EMP Grenade Units 'Knightmares that are Piloted by Female' 'Millicent' This slender Knightmare is created by the ITS & was built for Frost & Scorch the Skunk-cats. 'GENERAL CHARACTERISTICS' *Crew: One *Height: 7.94 meters *Weight: 9.03 metric tons *Power Source: Yggdrasil Drive, Energy Filler, Bluefire Core 'DESIGN FEATURES' *Absolute Defense System *Harken Booster *'Druid System *Integrated Air Glide System *Landspinner Propulsion System *Factsphere Sensor *Cockpit Ejection System *Radiant Wave Shielding 'ARMAMENT *7x Chest-mounted Slash Harkens *1x Right Arm-inbuilt Radiation Wave Unit *3x Arm-mounted Gatling Mini-Hadron Cannons *1x Bluefire Spear (Melee Weapon) 'Xing Cai V2' This Slender Knightmare is created by the ITS & is piloted by Patricia the Skunk. 'GENERAL CHARACTERISTICS' *Crew: One *Height: 7.10 meters *Weight: 9.52 metric tons *Power Source: Yggdrasil Drive, Energy Filler 'DESIGN FEATURES' *Absolute Defense System *Harken Booster *Druid System *Gefjun Disturber *Landspinner Propulsion System *Factsphere Sensor *Cockpit Ejection System *Radiant Wave Shielding 'ARMAMENT' *1x Sacred Light Spear (Melee Weapon) (Xing Cai's Dynasty Warriors Weapon) *4x Chest-mounted Slash Harkens *1x Wrist-mounted Radiation Wave Missile Unit *1x Shoulder-mounted Dynasty Cannon (Secret Weapon) ''Feel free to add your Knightmare! Knight Giga Fortresses NOTE: Ask permission to JTH before editing! 'Meson Garm '''GENERAL CHARACTERISTICS *'Crew: '''One *'Height: 30.60 meters *'Weight: '''60.90 metric tons *'Power Source: 'Yggdrasil Drive, Energy Filler, Meson Core 'DESIGN FEATURES *Absolute Defense System *Cockpit Ejection System *Factsphere Sensor *Integrated Air Glide System *Electromagnetic Shock System 'ARMAMENT' *2x Large Lance-type Slash Harkens *2x shoulder-mounted Tesla Turrets *1x belly-mounted Garm Cannon *10x 5-tube Missile tubes (back-mounted on the side) Users NOTE: Banned users are underlined. Italicized users can't be banned, obviously. #''Josh the Hedgehog, the creator & founder '' #Spongebob100 #Assassinhedgehog #Meme the fox #JamesTechno998 Rules #No godmodding. (equal to one strike, depending on each corresponding actions) #No powerplaying. (two strikes) #Don't break the 4th wall. (one strike, depnding on the intensity) #Keep it PG-13. (one strike) #No embiggening. (three strikes) #No speedhacking. (three strikes) #Write your posts in a novel-like way. (ex. Josh said, "Let's go everyone!") (if you violate this, this is equal to a ban) #If I give a special role to you, do not edit unless I tell you. (equal to a BAN) #THIS IS A NOTED RULE. FOUR STRIKES ON A USER IS AN AUTOMATIC BAN. Well, if I'm patient enough, I would increase the strike limit to 5. Knightmare Gallery Hadron MK II.png|Hadron MK II 210px-Super A.D.A.M..jpg|H.A.D.A.M normal Roleplay 'Episode 1: Component Recon, Heroic Alliance, & an Evil Alliance' 7:30 AM in I.T.S. HQ... The I.T.S. members are sleeping in their rooms. Josh wakes up and yawns. He goes to the dining room to prepare cereal. He grabs the cereal box and a bottle of milk. He pours cereal on a large bowl. He pours the milk next. "Officers, wake up. It's meal time." The I.T.S. members wake up and they arrive in the dining room. They sit down on their seats. Josh sets the table by putting bowls and spoons for each member. He puts the prepared cereal with milk on each bowl. The I.T.S. members eat the cereal politely. "Ahh. Peace has returned. Without those evil empires, we can prepare ourselves against other evilness around." said Josh. "I agree." replied Alice. James is busy eating the cereal, he didn't notice Josh for a bit. "James, I have a mission for you and Jesse. I'll tell it to you if you have finished." said Josh. "Roger that, General." replied Jesse. Jesse adds some cereal on his bowl and mixes it with milk. He eats the cereal politely. "Say, James, want some more cereal?" asked Jesse to James. "Uhh, no thanks" said James as he almost finishes his breakfast. "Okay." replied Jess. He continues to eat his breakfast. After a while, James finishes his breakfast. Jesse humbly finishes his breakfast second. The other finish as well. "Good job." said Josh as he grabs his hi-tech toothbrush and Colgate toothpaste. He puts some toothpaste on his toothbrush and gets a glass of water. He puts his toothbrush in water and brushes his teeth in the bathroom for only 15 seconds. The others also brush their teeth in the bathroom. James dresses up with his polo and his labcoat. Josh wears his green trench coat. The other members wear their uniforms. "So...what's the mission?" asked by James to Josh. "You must search for the ScrapDozer's remaining parts." said Josh. "Roger." said Jesse. "Hmm, I guess the best location to find those parts is at the..... Tectonic Complex Mine" said James. "But what about us?" said Richard. "You can come." replied Josh to Richard. "Let's going, we need to be back before noon" said James, as he immediately packs his things. Jesse packs his things, including his hi-tech goggles & TechnoRadar. "I'm ready" said James. "Me too." said Jesse. "Now, go to the Tectonic Complex Mine and search for those items." commanded Josh. "Right!" approved Jesse. "Roger" approved James. Jesse teleports to the Tectonic Complex Mine with James. "I do hope they will be alright." said Josh with concern. 8:15 AM in the Tectonic Complex Mine... Jesse arrives in the Tectonic Complex Mine with James. "So, let's search for 'em." said Jesse. "Okie dokie" said James as he start to search for the components. Jesse goes to a pile of machines and starts to find the components. James searches around with his flashlight. As he progress, he hears distorted sounds under the narrow ceiling vents underneath. James enters uncomfortably. "Rustbuckets." said Jesse as he stops searching for the components in a pile of destroyed machines. "This is getting silly." he added. He went to a path with lots of dysfunctional components. "Look at that..." said Jesse as he went to a pile of broken gadgets. "James! I found a pile of-" said Jesse until he didn't see James beside him. "James?" he said, wondering where he is. He runs fast as he could to reach James' location, unfortunately not knowing his location. He yells, "James!" James continues to squirm through the vent until he fell on the bottom level of the mine. He look around, scanning the parts around him. Jesse enters a vent and sees a venthole. He jumps down to the bottom level of the mine. "James! Where are you?" yelled Jesse. James wonders deeper in the mine to find the components. Suddenly, he disappeared from the darkness and a scream is heard. Jesse hears the scream and contacts Josh. "General, James' gone!" said Jesse. Josh gasps and says, "Jesse, try to use your lightning powers to sense James' location. If you hear a scream when you cast your lightning, find the location of the scream." "Yessir, I'll try!" said Jesse as he jumps to a venthole. He lands on the ground and sees a dark venthole near him. He concentrates his powers and casts lightning sparks in the dark venthole. Suddenly, a scream is heard. "James! You there?" yelled Jesse. James is seen running away out from the venthole in a panic state. Jesse grabs James to safety. "What happened?" said Jesse. "W-we got company" said James as he points out a horde of living robot corpses chasing them form the venthole. "Robotic corpses? Good idea." said Jesse as he adds, "RUN!!!". He grabs James and runs away from the robot corpses. "THERE'S STILL FOLLOWING US" said James loudly, as the robot corpses still chasing them. Jesse stops running and fires a group of fireballs at the robot corpses. James fires his Scrap Launcher to them. "Uh-oh, they're getting too many! RUN!!" yelled Jesse as he grabs James and fires a group of fireballs at the robot corpses. Jesse contacts Josh with his walkie-talkie. "General, we're in trouble right now. We're surrounded by robot corpses!!!" panicked Jesse. "I'll send reinforcements there in a jiffy." replied Josh. "Royal Troopers, go to the rescue." said Josh. The Royal Troopers replied, "Roger that, General." They run off to the Tectonic Complex Mine, group by group. James keeps firing his Scrap Launcher. "Stop firing, James, General sent us reinforcements!" said Jesse as he prepares to escape with his lightning ability. "LIGHT-SPEED BLASTAAAAAHH!" yelled Jesse as he grabs James with him and runs in blinding speed, finally reaching the exit. James pants in exhaustion. The Royal Troopers arrive, running towards the first venthole. They bombard the robot corpses beneath with their Battlehammer Busters. "You okay, James?" asked Jesse. "Yeah...I'm okay" James said, as he got all the components for the mecha. "Cool." responded Jesse. James coughed "Can we go now?" scratches his back. " Yeah." replied Jesse. James is teleported back to base. Jesse runs off to the HQ in supersonic speed. In I.T.S. HQ... Josh is seen on a chair, waiting for Jesse and James to come. Jesse arrives and says, "Mission accomplished, General!" "Good job. So, let me show those components you brought." replied Josh. "Roger." approved Jesse. "James! You're being called by General!" yelled Jesse. James joined "Yes?" he speaks and coughed. "Show me the components." commanded Josh. James showed it to him. "Genius!" said Josh in amazement. "Now, you must continue to work your invention." said Josh. "Fine" said James as he goes back to work. As James continues working, he somehow sleeps during his worktime. He snores and sleeps on top of the table. Louie enters the lab and says, "You tired, bro? I'll help you." James didn't listen to him due to his heavy slumber. "He's asleep..." said Louie as he works on the ScrapDozer. In A.S.R.R. HQ... We see that Jack, Patricia, Metal Patricia, SPARKY, Jackbot Nega & Combot Nega are all setting up the machines like communication systems, sensors arrays & the 2 Main Power Generators that each powers up each of the Freedom Guard & Imperial HQs. "All done." Said Jack, who is sweating & panting from all the hard work. "Yeah, both the Freedom Guard & Imperial HQs are fully operational." Said Patricia, who was sweating & panting as well. Nitro arrives near the Crossover's Mansion. He crosses his arms and says, "So, they're now building units from the blueprints of the 2 legendary HQs' units, eh?" "Hi Nitro" Said Jack as he & his 5 friends notices Nitro. "They don't ma-- Bonjour." said Nitro. "We found the blueprints for building Construction Rigs." Said Jackbot Nega. Nitro scoffs and sputters. "Mimicry ensues." said Nitro with a sigh. Back in I.T.S. HQ... James is still asleep, squirming around the table uncomfortable. "James, get some rest in your room, not here." Louie told James. James coughed hardly and feels a bit ill. Louie carries James to his room and gives him a glass of water. James slowly wakes up and drinks the water. "You okay?" asked Louie, concerned. "Yeah. I'm fine" said James. Louie checks his temperature. "You need more rest. I'll go work on the ScrapDozer, okay?" said Louie. "Okay, okay" said James as he scratches his head and goes to sleep. "I.T.S. members, prepare yourself to make an alliance with this neophyte organization, namely All Star Rebel Republic." said Josh. Louie hears it and says, "Oh well, I'm going to postpone this work yet. General's having an alliance meeting." Then he goes out of James' room and secures it, so no one can enter. 13:25 in the Royal Assembly Office in I.T.S. HQ... Jack, Patricia, Metal Patricia, Jackbot Nega & Combot Nega arrives in the office & Jack says "Hi everybody." "Hey." said Alice. Josh keeps himself quiet. "We're here for the Meeting" Said Patricia. "So why'd you call us here? Is there a reason?" Jack asked politely. Josh facepalms & thinks, "What a leader." "Oh c'mon! We're here right now, to form an alliance." said Thomas. "Oh yeah. You just told me." Said Jack as he remembered. Thomas facepalms. "Jack's still learning the best he can." Said SPARKY. "Anyways, it's a deal." Said Jack as he shake hands with Josh. "Does war choose age gap for 15-year olds like him, huh? Like Penny." thought Thomas. "So, is there any upcoming plans?" Asked Patricia. "Yes..." said Josh with a sigh. "Ok then, but for now since I'm 21 years old, prehaps I could be in charge until Jack is 18 or over." Said Patricia. "Absolutely." said Thomas. "Ok Patricia, you take the lead." Said Jack. "Thank you, it's been an honour working as the new Main General of the A.S.R.R." Said Patricia salutes to everyone. "Don't worry Jack, you'll learn how to be a great leader someday." Said SPARKY. "Thanks SPARKY." Said Jack. "Your quite welcome" Said SPARKY. "When you are 18." said Josh. "Ok then, that means I have to wait 3 years." Said Jack. "Obviously." said Nitro. "Good luck being the leader of the A.S.R.R., Patricia." Said Jack. "Thank you Jack" Replied Patricia. "Okay, okay, let's start the meeting." said Thomas. "Intelligence Technology Systems, my organization, had won against the two evil empires, but they look like they'll be back for more. For further strength & defense of the Ancient Dimension, the I.T.S. will form an alliance with the neophyte organization, A.S.R.R. We give an alliance pact with you. Will you accept it, young founder of the A.S.R.R., Jack the Hedgehog?" said Josh. Jack thinks about it & says "I accept your offer." "Alright. The I.T.S. is now allied with A.S.R.R." announced Josh. "Now that this is now a Tag Team War instead of a 1 on 2 handicap war. It is now an even game." said Jackbot Nega. "That's right." agreed Alice. "Ok then. Let's prepare for our upcoming battle." Said Jack. "Of course." replied Josh. "Okie dokie, Jack." Said Patricia. "This isn't a game... This is serious..." said Jetris. "Well. So, are you prepared, everyone?" said Josh. "Yeah...a bit" Richard said as he yawns. Tina strucks a cord from her guitar "I'm ready, but what about James?" "He's sick, so I gave him a rest." said Louie. "I think we're ready." Said Patricia. "Of course." replied Thomas. "I'll just give time for James to recover." said Louie as he went to James's room to check his status. James disappeared from his bed with no clue on where he left. "Where's James?" wondered Louie. Suddenly, a tremor hits the base's interior lab. "W-what's happening?!" said Louie. After a while, it stopped. However not only James is missing, but even his ScrapDozer is gone too. "Well. I gotta go." said Louie as he went out of the lab. 15:00 in the Diablodia HQ... Dr. EggRey is sitting on his throne seat, thinking about his plans. Neutro waits at the corner "Where is he?" Dr. EggRey noticed Nitro. "Oh, so you have returned, Neutro..." he said to Neutro. "Hmph, you wouldn't believe how I been up to" Neutro said. "I am not opposing against you, Neutro, I had just noticed." said Dr. EggRey. "I know...but what I'm waiting for is my--" Neutro paused as the James and his ScrapDozer appeared "--my new partner." "Ohh, so what did you do to him to make him go to you? Hypnotism?" asked Dr. EggRey politely. James jumped down with a hypnotic expression on his face. "Yes I did" said Neutro as he explained everything what happened earlier. "I used a nanobot technology to interfere his brain, and how do I put it to him? Easy, all thanks to those robots in that mine." explained by Neutro about his early plans on James. "Hmm... You used nanotechnology to interfere in James' memory, eh? Very clever." said Dr. EggRey in amusement. "Why, thank you" said Neutro. "Now, let's do some improvements on you, shall we?" said Neutro as he takes James to the lab for "roboticization." "That Neutro is more clever than I expected." said Dr. EggRey with an evil grin. Aeron arrived in the throne room and said to Dr. EggRey, "Master EggRey. Shall we prepare for the alliance meeting?" "Perfect timing as always, Aeron." replied Dr. EggRey. Aeron went outside the HQ and called the other villains through his phone. Category:Roleplays Category:JoshTheHedgehog12's RPs Category:Josh the Hedgehog's Creations Category:The New Organization Series